Don't Touch Other Human
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Namsoon sangat tidak suka bila Heungsoo memegang atau menyentuh orang lain. Garis bawahi; orang lain. Tidak perduli itu pria maupun wanita. [HeungSoon/Ramyun couple/Shounen-ai/WooSuk]


**Don't Touch Other Human ©Kimikimjae**

**School 2013 and the cast not mine.**

Aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari menulis ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Drabble, Friendship, Romance

**Cast:** Park Heungsoo, Go Namsoon, etc.

**Warning:** ini bromance. Mungkin mengarah ke boys love. Disini ceritanya terlalu delusi, TAPI itu karena satu adegan di drama ini yang menurut aku sangat menjurus. Jadi bila tidak suka, mohon jangan dibaca. Bacaan ini hanya untuk yang maniak HeungSoon seperti aku. Sisanya akan aku jelaskan di akhir cerita. Terimakasih perhatiannya^^

…

…

Park Heungsoo dan Lee Yikyung tengah memegangi Oh Jungho yang meronta karena terlalu geram ingin menghajar Gil Eunhye. Gadis itu terlalu banyak omong dan angkuh. Ia mengatakan apapun tanpa tau kebenarannya. Ia menuduh Lee Jihoon adalah pencuri ponsel Shin Hyeseon.

Oh Jungho berang karena ia tau siapa pencuri sebenarnya.

Namun saat Jungho meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, ia menendang meja dengan sangat kuat sampai menyebabkan Song Hakyung terjatuh karena kakinya terkena hantaman meja.

Heungsoo yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Jungho dan menolong Hakyung untuk berdiri.

"ayo kita ke UKS dulu."

Heungsoo memegang lengan Hakyung dan memapahnya dengan hati-hati. Terlihat raut khawatir dari wajah Heungsoo saat melihat Hakyung yang kesakitan sampai sulit berjalan.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga, mereka bertemu dengan Go Namsoon dan Lee Kangjoo yang sedang berbincang di tengah tangga.

Mata mereka berempat bertemu. Bila Kangjoo langsung terfokus untuk melihat Hakyung yang tengah kesakitan, lain halnya dengan Namsoon.

Mata kecil lelaki itu tengah memandang datar tangan Heungsoo yang sedang memegangi lengan Hakyung. Dan itu sangat erat, pikirnya. Heungsoo memegangi lengan Hakyung begitu erat seolah takut gadis itu akan langsung tersungkur bila lengah sedikit saja. Setidaknya itu pikiran Namsoon.

Heungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Namsoon tengah mengarah ke pegangannya, ia buru-buru melepaskan tangan Hakyung dengan cepat. Bahkan sangat cepat.

Kemudian sedetik kemudian suara Kangjoo yang menginterupsi, "Song! Apa kau terluka?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu langsung berlari mendekati Hakyung.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kangjoo dan langsung menggantikan peran Heungsoo untuk memapah Hakyung.

"aku tidak apa-apa."

Lalu Kangjoo sudah membawa Hakyung turun menuju UKS tanpa banyak bicara apapun lagi pada Heungsoo dan Namsoon yang masih disana.

Namsoon memandang Hakyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan saat gadis itu berjalan melewatinya. Kemudian ia menaiki sisa tangga menuju tempat dimana Heungsoo berdiri.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Heungsoo.

"Oh Jungho."

"lagi?"

Namsoon menghela napas dengan geram seolah setiap perbuatan Jungho adalah hal paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya reaksinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada alasan tepat bagi Namsoon untuk bersikap demikian. Tidak biasanya, dan Heungsoo menyadari itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"berpura-puralah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Namsoon selanjutnya, masih dengan wajah yang sangat tertekuk.

"sudah kulakukan." Jawab Heungsoo dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi Namsoon menghela napas dengan jengah. Membuat Heungsoo akhirnya terganggu dan merasa risih.

"ada apa lagi?"

"apa?" Namsoon memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan memandang Heungsoo masih dengan wajah kusut, dan jangan bilang Heungsoo tidak tau, ia tau dengan benar kapan saja bila Namsoon sudah berubah ekspresi.

"kau marah?" tanya Heungsoo pada akhirnya setelah daritadi hanya menahan diri.

"marah? Tidak."

"masih bisa menyangkal setelah wajahmu sudah memberikan jawabannya daritadi. Aku bukan temanmu yang baru kau kenal dua hari. Aku tau kalau kau saat ini sedang tidak enak hati, Go Namsoon." Heungsoo tersenyum meremehkan, dan saat ia melihat wajah Namsoon lagi, bukannya wajah imut itu membaik, malah semakin kusut.

"benar! Aku marah! Kalau kau tau banyak tentang aku, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak aku suka! Brengsek!"

Heungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan mengusap telinganya yang malang saat menerima lengkingan suara Namsoon. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan apakah koridor sedang ramai, dan untungnya tidak.

"Ya! aku belum tuli bodoh." Setelah selesai melihat ke sekeliling, Heungsoo kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Namsoon, "kau tidak suka aku memegangnya? Jangan berlebihan."

"benar! Dasar keparat! Kau tau semuanya tapi tetap melakukan itu!"

"tapi kau tau sendiri alasan aku apa Go Namsoon. Aku hanya menolong wanita itu! Dia bahkan kesulitan berjalan karena terluka!"

Heungsoo hanya menekankan kata-katanya, tidak ikut berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Namsoon.

"tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menghilang darimu lagi hanya karena memegangi wanita itu. Setelah ini aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Tambah Heungsoo pada akhirnya. Suaranya mulai melembut, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit sinis.

"kau tau sendiri. Aku hanya mempunyai kau seorang. Aku tidak punya orang lain lagi selain kau. Jadi, aku tidak mengizinkan orang lain atau siapapun dan apapun jenis kelamin mereka untuk dekat-dekat denganmu. Apalagi menyentuhmu! Bagaimana kalau kau berpaling kepada mereka saat mereka merasa nyaman dengan menyentuhmu dan menarikmu menjauh dariku."

Heungsoo tertawa kecil. "kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau tau? Bila kau berkata seperti itu kau terdengar seperti psikopat."

"Ya!"

Tawa Heungsoo makin meledak dari sebelumnya, "jadi, apa statusku dimatamu Go Namsoon? Teman tidak ada yang seperti ini."

"kau?" jeda sejenak sebelum Namsoon menjawab, "kau milikku. Dan itu mutlak. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil kau dariku. Jangan bercanda dan pura-pura tidak tau brengsek! Karena hanya kau yang aku punya! Harus berapa kali aku katakan!"

..

..

**END**

Note:

Yang nonton School 2013 pasti tau ini adegan yang mana=))

Jujur sampai detik ini aku gak tau, gak ngerti, gak paham, kenapa kamera nge shoot pandangan Namsoon yang lagi ngeliatin tangan Heungsoo yang megangin tangan Hakyung. DAN DITAMBAH, seolah sedang ketauan selingkuh Heungsoo kebakaran jenggot dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya-_-

Ya tuhan.

Hahahaha. Maka lahirlah ff singkat nan gaje ala fantasi ku yang liar ini. Maaf bila sangat aneh dan tidak memuaskan^^

Ohiya, karena drama korea ada fandomnya, aku kepikiran untuk seterusnya buat ff HeungSoon aja daripada WooSuk yang RPF, supaya ffnya bisa disimpan di fandom School 2013 ini. Pun aku memakai karakter mereka di drama, bukan karakter asli mereka, jadi tentunya sudah memenuhi syarat bukan^^ hehehe.

Mungkin beberapa orang tau apa maksud aku yang sebenarnya menjurus ini. Tapi aku gamau terlalu gamblang menjelaskannya karena aku sendiri masih nakal sama peraturannya. *deep bow*nyengir watados*

Tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan aku juga bakalan ada buat yang RPF mereka x)) *ditendang*

Terimakasih bila ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini!~


End file.
